


Pearls and a Leather Jacket

by redcirce



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcirce/pseuds/redcirce
Summary: Datenight for Sweetvee!  Fanart manip for the #southsideshowcase





	Pearls and a Leather Jacket




End file.
